


Us and Them

by tamersa



Series: Double the Odds [6]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M, Some comfort, philip must be more active yet again, shotaro needs his partner atentiion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: Dopants are bit more active and Philip is on his own yet again. It should be just easy to crack, but does Philip knows his partner good enough?
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Series: Double the Odds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Us and Them

**Author's Note:**

> another story for my small W universe. In this one Philip is more active yet again. I just need him to do this bit more.

\- This isn’t good – Shotaro said as he put his fedora on the table, before laying down on the emergency bed they had in the main office. – We must think of something. This is a disaster. We can’t keep up!

\- I know, really… - near him sat Philip equally tired – I’ve checked the Library over and over, but… I can’t find the answer, why is there such a great number of Dopants, especially stronger, faster and more savage than ever.

\- Hey, easy there partner, I’m not blaming you or anything – still laying down he grabbed the other man’s hand – It’s just such a nasty feeling, you know? That we’re just fighting the symptoms and not the reason for this whole mess.

\- We can say with reasonable certainty that it’s the Foundation X’s doing. They’re quite active these days, causing trouble far and wide. I just don’t know why I can’t find any clue… - the young genius felt the frustration building up inside him.

\- What if it’s me not asking the right questions… Oh, oh… we promised not to blame ourselves or each other right? They’re the ones messing up and kicking ourselves over it won’t solve anything. Come on. I’ll make us something to drink. No no…. don’t lay down now! You’ll fall asleep… - Shotaro laughed and half guided half dragged his husband to the kitchen area.

\- Now don’t fall asleep. You need some calories… I have the best brand cocoa and I’ll even add whipped cream.

\- How come you have any strength left Shotaro? – Philip put his head on the table.

\- Maybe… because I have good, long sleep and wasn’t researching until 3 am. I know it’s important but… ok, here it is, hot thick cocoa... whipped cream… and a bit of cinnamon. – saying that, he pushed the mug for his partner to reach and sat near him with his own drink. – Let me rest a bit and I’ll make us some proper food. We really need it…

\- Or, we could just order a takeout this time?

\- This time? Philip, I didn’t cook anything for over a week!

\- Because we had to use Extreeme every day of said week… - Philip tried his cocoa and sighed delighted.

\- Still I don’t want to lose my touch… Hmm, maybe some curry? What do you think? – Shotaro looked around, still tired, trying to remember what kind of products they have hidden around the kitchen.

\- Anything you’ll make will be delicious. Still, I’d like you to rest more. Let’s order today too.  
For a moment Shotaro felt almost attacked, but a single look at his partner made the feeling go away.   
He was tired, and now had some time to relax with a hot drink. And knowing him, after they’ll eat, he’ll continue with his research. So, this was the only moment for them to be together, talk or just cuddle, while they were waiting for the supper to get here.

\- Ok, ok you win… – he sighed – What do we want?  
***

Philip had to promise he will go and get some rest before 1 am. But he was close… so close to cracking the case… then again, he felt the same 3 hours ago. And tiredness creeped on him at last.

\- 5 minutes before your curfew, nice timing. – Shotaro took his hand, pulled him close and hugged tightly.

\- I’ve held my end of the deal. - the younger man sighed making himself comfortable in the embrace.

\- For once at least – Shotaro laughed to see slight pout on his husband face – Now please, try to get some sleep. We both need it. Good night partner.

\- Mmmm… - Philip’s body gave up quickly, relaxing and feeling safe. At least for now.

***

Next day begun rather lazily and this time they could almost finish their morning coffee. Sadly, that was it. The phone rang and Shotaro took it with a sigh.

\- …Yes… Yes… What? Yes… Of course… - he got up almost spilling reminder of his drink.

\- Another case? – Philip asked getting up.

\- Yes… People are falling asleep, but from the description it is different than in the past. Let’s go!

Minutes later they drove into a more remote part of the city. It was quiet and the both of them could feel tension raising in the air. Without a second thought they went Extreeme and a sudden spike of pressure suggested they need more rest, because, oh boy, it was a burden. 

The two-in-one hero slowly made his way through the alleys. Why was it so quiet? Have so many people fallen victim to this? 

Sudden noise caught their attention. Oh, a bird… but then they were almost hit by an enemy weapon. Dopant stood on a roof of one of the smaller buildings. Its design was simple for a change, however a polished metal mask covered his face covering all possible features which made him look even more twisted. And so, the fight began. 

The enemy hasn’t said a word, Extreeeme was silent too, making their attacks and steps the only sounds that could be heard. It lasted for a good few minutes when Shotaro’s side felt Philip is slipping. He just didn’t have enough rest. A prolonged duel was out of the question. The only thing to do was to defeat the Dopant as quickly as possible and hope there will be more time for them to recover afterwards. The enemy didn’t suspect it, they weren’t sure why, mostly because he hasn’t spoken at all, the final attack just threw it into a wall. It laid there unconscious while Extreeeme approached. At that moment Rider split back into two men and while Shotaro was standing upright just panting, Philip had to bend over for a moment to get his composure.

And then it happened. Out of the corner of his eye Shotaro saw movement and when he turned around, he saw yet another Dopant aiming a gun at Philip. In a split second he was able to push his partner away, but by doing so he put himself in the line of fire. That was the moment he heard it.

\- Perfect world! – the Dopant shot something at him a moment later another shot came from their first enemy, who somehow was still conscious.

Philip just saw Shotaro fall to the ground, shot from both sides. Meanwhile the new Dopant helped the other get up and run. 

In panicked state he kneeled next to his partner. Shotaro looked unharmed and was breathing. Fortunately, he was shot with a snooze beam. It was possible to break its effect even without defeating the Dopant. However, what was the second one?

Philip sat down for a moment near his peacefully sleeping husband and tried to collect his thoughts, being slightly angry with himself. Again, Shotaro was the one who got it badly. Why was it always his partner who took all the worst things on himself? Maybe it was coincidence? Or maybe not… now however, it wasn’t the time to think about it. He took out his phone to call someone to help transport Shotaro home. When he wakes him up, they need to come up with a better plan. Or at least get more rest before running into trouble.

\- So, he was shot with Snooze beam? That why he is sleeping. Maybe you should get hit by it too, that way you’d get some rest too – Akiko joked to break the tension a bit, looking at Shotaro and then at Philip who was pacing around the room. – But there was another shoot from a new Dopant? “Perfect World”? What does it mean?

\- I’m not sure. I’ll try with Gaia Library when I get good enough passwords, but…

\- Philip… Shotaro is fine he’s just, well, asleep. And you need more rest too. I promise I’ll watch both of you like a hawk so maybe… get some sleep too? – she asked slowly.

\- But what about…

\- He is asleep! Like many other people in the city! Ryu took the case from the police! You need the rest… You deserve it Philip. And you wont be much help in this state… - the young woman was looking at Philip who was still pacing around the room. Eventually he stopped and sighed.

\- Yes... you’re right… I need…

\- 7 hours!

\- What? No. 3 at most I….

\- As your boss I’m ordering you to take that much rest. You won’t be of much help if your brain freezes in the middle of a task!

Philip looked at her thoughtfully. Maybe she was right. He had trouble with holding Extreeme up. He was fully alive now, and his body need proper care, even if could shift into digital entity.

\- Promise me that you’ll wake me up after 7 hours. - with those words, he sat near his husband. He was safe and unharmed, just in a dream world. And he himself should head there for now too.

\- I promise, really! – she was still impatient ever after all those years.

Philip laid down near Shotaro, pulling as close to him as he possibly could and dragging the blanket over them. After closing his eyes, he fell asleep almost instantly. And Akiko sat there looking after both of them, hoping everything goes well and soon she will again be a chief to two idiot detectives.

***

After 7 hours of waiting the woman sighed. A promise was a promise, even if Akiko was conscious enough, to see that Philip would need even more rest. Then again, she had to leave to be with the rest of the family soon. At least it wasn’t a problem to wake the younger man up. Few shakes and he sat up.

\- I’m leaving for now, ok? I left you something to eat. I’ll be back in the morning or if there’s an emergency.  
\-   
Philip was aware that she was the same silly easy to outburst Akiko he met years ago, yet also a quite wise and capable woman too. And over the years he learned to appreciate it more and more.

\- Yes, thank you. Be careful on your way back.

\- Don’t worry Ryu will pick me up. Bye for now! – Akiko left the agency still unsure if it was right thing to do.

As for Philip, he got up and was immediately hit by reality. Shotaro was under 2 Dopants ‘curse’. One was easy: Snooze. Normally, people would wake up after 12 hours after being hit. The Dopant was using his powers to rob and get more money. But the second shot… Philip was sure that his partner won’t wake up after the 2 remining hours. He needed to crack the case alone. Again. And he really didn’t like that at all. 

After having something to eat and refreshing himself, Philip entered the Gaia Library in search for answers. Keywords were “Snooze beam’ “combination’ “prefect world” and “Gaia memory”. To his surprise the young man got exactly one book with the answer. He opened it without any hesitation.

“Perfect world crates illusion, a dimension that is its victim’s perfect place. Similar to daydreaming. Warning: when mixed with a Snooze Beam it causes the victim to be thrown into an endless loop of a perfect world dream. To pull them out of it, the person must be aware it’s not true and must want to leave it. Another option: ceasing of bodily functions”

Philip took a deep breath. So, in reality, there were 3 possibilities: death, dopant defeat or… entering Shotaro dreams and waking him up. 

He never really considered the first one to be an option. Second one… well, the Dopant wasn’t that strong, but if it goes into hiding there’ll be a problem… perhaps even to the point of his husband’s hospitalization. But what about entering the dreams? That might be possible. Their minds were connected… He only needed someone to keep an eye on them. And it was morning already. Prefect.

Akiko was there on time and listened to Philip’s theory with fully focused.

\- You want to enter Shotaro’s mind with your mind link, persuade him it’s not real and bring him back out again?

\- Yes, exactly.

\- But Shotaro’s perfect world … huh... I wonder how it looks like – Akiho thought aloud.

\- I think it will be some kind of noir world. Lots of rain, suits and jazz music. And everyone would think Shotaro is the most hardboiled detective of course.

Akiko just chuckled on that perspective.

\- I wish I could see that. Try to remember all the details. I want to know everything!!

Philip just smiled and put his transformation belt on. Shotaro’s belt appeared immediately after. He then laid next to him and just closed his eyes. The young genius prepared himself mentally, so he could go through the Library as a mind avatar and not just an idea. 

In the white space between hoard of books a simple wooden door appeared. This might actually be fun! With that positive attitude he pressed down on the handle and entered Shotaro’s Perfect World.

First thing that surprised him wat lack of rain. It was a beautiful sunny day. Philip looked at himself and around. His avatar felt so... normal. Also, he wanted it to be indistinguishable from others in this world, so he expected a suit, but no, he had his regular casual clothes on. He was standing in the outskirts of Fuuto. Ok then, now he just has to find his husband, talk to him and just wake him up. How hard could it be?

Well for starters, it took him quite a while before he got anywhere near the agency, because it was the most reasonable place where Shotaro would be. While walking there, Philip saw it was their town trough and trough. Well, almost. There were some subtle differences, for example, that small candy shop was still open. The owner hasn’t gone bankrupt. And then he saw the old woman with her granddaughter. She was still alive. And the nice old building was still standing, it didn’t burn down like it should have. So, Shotaro made many small corrections to the city? Well he loved the place a lot, so it was logical Perfect World would mirror the bond of the owner tightly.

Eventually he reached the agency. The building looked better than in reality of course. Slowly he walked through the doors. Huh, weird, the billiard table was still here. And it looked like quite a successful business. Philip suddenly had a bad feeling about it. He carefully went up the stairs. 

Soon he faced the doors to the agency. He pushed on the handle and entered the room.

It mirrored ‘his’ agency. Nostalgic, old fashioned ascetics but… there were different things too. The sofas... the table... and the desk. The one where they had all their photos and items and other things representing the most important memories. Now it was just place for holding books and papers. Weird.

\- Can I help you?

Philip heard familiar voice and turned around, but it didn’t belong to Shotaro. 

White suit. Bold step. Deep voice.

Oh shit. 

It was him. Narumi Sokichi. He was alive and well. Philip looked at the calendar on the wall, visibly panicked. No. It was current year and month. Shotaro just brought him back to life.

\- Ah yes... I’m looking for someone… - Philip said quietly.

\- Well this is Narumi detective agency. We can find people for you. So… Who are you looking for? – the man didn’t smile but had a friendly atmosphere around him.

\- Yes. I think he might even be working here. His name is Hidari Shotaro.

\- Hidari Shotaro? Hmm… no, he doesn’t work here, and it doesn’t ring a bell. Hey Akiko, do you remember any Hidari Shotaro? - the older man shouted in the kitchen area’s direction. A young woman came out of there. She was holding her daughter.

\- Eh? Hidari? Hidari… oh... maybe it was that young man who wanted to work here a few years ago? Remember? – she said.

\- Ah yes, now I remember. The one that was too soft for the work. – he petted his granddaughter and then looked at Philip again – He doesn’t work here as I’ve mentioned earlier, we might find him for you. However, if it is not too urgent could you come back here tomorrow morning?

\- Dad, if it’s important I can call Ryu’s sister to come and pick us up. Her parents might wait for us in the restaurant. Ryu will join us in the evening anyway.

Philip understood what happened here and felt taken aback.

\- No, it is not an emergency. I’ll return in the morning. - he said slowly.

\- Are you sure? You suddenly turned pale. Do you want something to drink? – Akiko gave Haruna to her father and approached Philip.

It was a weird feeling for the young man. He knew Akiko but didn’t know this version of her.

\- Yes of course. Everything is fine. I’ll be going now. Goodbye – he turned around. As he was leaving, he heard Akiko telling her dad that he should try going on a date her mum again, since it looked promising last time she was there.

Every step felt so heavy, even when walking down to the street level. Philip felt really lost to be honest. Not only wasn’t Shotaro a part of the agency, Narumis didn’t know him! That means he wasn’t in the detective business. But, wasn’t that his dream job? Also, not only has his Perfect World resurrected Sokichi but also Ryu’s family. Thanks to that Akiko’s marriage remained intact. And they all looked so happy.

\- Shotaro, what did you do?! – Philip whispered to himself. His husband should be in the city, should be here somewhere, but… but where? 

Young genius was aware that time passes faster here than in does real world, so he didn’t have to be in a hurry, yet somehow, everything felt so much more urgent to crack. Also, heavier and wrong.   
He was walking slowly across the city, seeing all small and subtle, but positive changes here and there. Everything seemed fine except the creator of this happy windy city was nowhere to be found. Philip was deep in his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice… it was his own! He looked around and noticed a billboard with news pop ups. And there he was. Or rather his counterpart. 

The writing on it said “Raito Sonozaki – a young genius with a great potential” and when he looked above, he saw his own face. He suddenly felt a great weight in his stomach and couldn’t even move. He faced himself in Shotaro’s Perfect World. The other one wore a nice suit. With a neat hair style. Talking about all the new research he’s doing with his mother in their lab. 

Wait what? WHAT?! Mother. She was alive here too and was standing next to his counterpart. The interview was mostly with him trough. He was talking happily about some new electronic chips designed to help disabled people. He also received a few questions about his family. Raito said that he is the luckiest person, because his father and older sister run a successful company and the other sibling is working in the music industry. And then was a question about his spouse. Now that was what Philip wanted to hear the most. Raito started with an awkward laugh saying that he is indeed engaged and the lucky girl will become his wife later this year. He sounded happy and fulfilled. Philip knew that, he knew his own voice and understood it all too well. Then the news changed. Interview has ended with smiling mother and son. They were all right. They were happy. 

Philip on the other hand, not so much. He was disappointed… angry… sad and hurt. He understood that Shotaro recovered Sonozaki family but… why didn’t he include himself there? Why Raito – Philip’s alter ego – had a female companion why… why was it happening? Did Shotaro not want to be with him in the perfect world?! Why not? Weren’t they happy together? Wasn’t it enough for the detective? Philip didn’t know what to do with himself. Were those Shotaro’s true colors?? But... but mental link showed him every day his husband’s devotion … and his love… and all those warm feelings. So… it wasn’t enough? Philip tried to calm down, but it was harder than he thought… This place was supposed to be something more… more… over the top! Noir style, cheesy people, one-liners! Not... not this… He didn’t look where he was walking and just felt more and more tired. He finally noticed a bench in front of a store, so he sat down and combed his hair with his hands. Everything was a mess! And he didn’t have any idea what to do anymore.

\- Oy Hidari!! Bring those plant pots here!

\- Yes boss, right away!!

Philip froze and slowly turned around. In front of the store 2 men were moving garden equipment. One was at least 50 years old and was giving orders to the younger one. And the worker was… Oh god, it was him! For real! Philip stood up. 

His Shotaro. In clerk uniform. With short hair. No fedora. Working quickly to make space for new items. It was so bizarre that Philip just stood there. He needed a few good minutes to finally speak out.

\- Shotaro? – his voice was less confident than usual.

\- Huh? Yes, that’s my name. Do I know you? – the man put the pots down and walked towards the young genius – Can I help you?

\- You’re… Hidari Shotaro?

\- Yes, that’s me. How may I help you? – he asked again.

\- You... you work here… as a clerk… in a garden shop? 

\- Well… as you can see, yes? Wait... you look like that guy on tv… are you his cousin or something? – Shotaro was looking at Philip curiously.

\- Maybe he wants to arrange flowers for his wedding? – the owner of the shop looked outside – we are a modest company but we can provide with flowers or garden arrangement. 

\- I… - Philip didn’t know what to say honestly.

\- You can look around boy. Your family member is one lucky guy and should have a perfect wedding, I understand that! So Lucky! Good looks, genius mind, great family! And now? A perfect wife! What more could you want in life, right Hidari? Hey, Hidari?  
Philip just stood there staring at his partner. The other man looked utterly sad turning a ring he wore on his left ring finger. Did Shotaro have some nervous coping mechanism…? Wait... this ring… it was their wedding ring...! Philip ran closer and without so much as a question, he took Shotaro’s hand to look closer. Yes. It was… this was… It even had the Jade C in the middle, no question about it. What’s going on?!

\- What are you doing? – the boss shouted. – Hey, Hidari it is end of your shift anyway. Take your friend and talk with him elsewhere. You’re scaring the customers!

It looked like the other man woke up from a frozen state and pulled his arm way form Philip’s grasp.

\- Yes, right away! Yes! – he ran toward the back of the shop.

After a moment of confusion, Philip followed him. All of this jus wasn’t right at all! And he was going to get to the bottom of this. 

Moments later Shotaro left the workplace. He changed his clothes, but still wasn’t wearing his usual fancy pants and other neat accessories. Just jeans and an old jacket.

\- Wait! We have to talk! – Philip grabbed his arm, when they were far enough.

\- There’s nothing to talk about…. The wedding preparations... talk about them with the boss – when he said it he grasped the ring yet again.

Maybe Philip was angry that his counterpart isn’t with Shotaro. Maybe he was sad he was excluded from his life. But he was also smart and knew Shotaro long enough to see some patterns.

\- This ring… where did you get it?

\- What? I ... I don’t remember… - he made a painful expression. 

\- I want to buy it from you. How much?

\- No! It’s not for sale it’s important… it’s….

\- Why is it important? Why were you sad about some unknown guy’s wedding? Tell me Shotaro!

\- I don’t know, okay? And… don’t make a scene in the middle of the street. I live nearby, come on. – he sighed trying to get his composure back.

It was somehow interesting how this Shotaro lives. Soon enough Philip saw it was just… disappointing. It was small, very modest looking flat above a confectionery shop. Inside, there wasn’t any typical Shotaro stuff. Only a few books about plants. No pictures, no detective stuff. It was so… minimalistic. So not his husband. But this should be his perfect world.

\- Is this what makes you happy Shotaro? – Philip asked.

\- What? What are you talking about? No, I... This is a temporary place! When I get promotion then maybe I’ll be able to afford something bigger. -the older man pointed the chair for his guest. – Would you like some tea?

\- No. I need to talk to you. Serious talk. Shotaro, I don’t understand any of it! Why does the city look like this? Why are you not a detective?! And why are you working in a gardening shop! – he couldn’t stop himself from rising his voice.

\- First off I don’t know you, yet you call my by my name that’s… that’s weird ok?! – for the first time he sounded like a true Shotaro - Secondly, the city is... well the city… it’s like it’s always been? People live in it… they look happy. And I’m not a detective… well I have no idea how you know It was my dream in the past but... I failed the interview and was told I’m too mild for the job. It was unfortunate, but I understood that and found this job instead. And I’ve graduated an agricultural school so… well I know stuff for this kind of a job. – he wasn’t sure why he is telling all of this to the person he didn’t even knew… or maybe…

\- This is a mess Shotaro! Why is everything like this? Are you even happy with it?! – Philip had hard time to stay calm.

\- I’m… it’s not like I’m unhappy ok? I work hard… I have some savings… but look, this is a good place to live. People around me are happy. Isn’t that enough?

\- And what about you? This place… your expression… and your ring… you want… you want something else right? And yet… Why Shotaro? This should be your Perfect World! - Philip felt deep empathy for his husband right now. Anger melted away some time ago.

\- It’s perfect! Everyone is happy!

\- Except you! Perfect world should include you too! – Philip grabbed his partner shirt – Why doesn’t it do that!

\- Because if it did, someone else would not be happy enough! – Shotaro yelled and then froze. – Why... why did I say that?

The uncomfortable silence filled the small room. Philip waited for his dearest one to regain his composure. Slowly everything was clearing. 

\- You’ve said that because it’s the truth. You made this world. And it should be perfect for you. And in some way, it is, but… I don’t know why it doesn’t make you happy too. Why is that? And why do you still have our wedding ring? – Philip asked with soft voice. When first raw emotions left him, he understood Shotaro’s current condition.

\- Our? – the older man looked at him unsure.

\- Our. Do you know who I am?

\- You’re... you’re not a cousin from Sonozaki family… - he felt weird, like his mind was switching on and off - you are Sonozaki… Raito… no... no... you’re… you’re Philip!

It was touching to the core for the younger man. This world tried to change his husband and somehow whipped his memory of him... And yet the ring remained… and… he couldn’t help himself and hugged Shotaro. The other man was somewhat shocked by this reaction, but then something clicked in his mind. He mirrored the gesture and at that moment, reality they were both in shook and walls disappeared. They were standing on a floor fragment but all that surrounded them was just white nothingness.

\- I’m glad you’ve remembered me at last – Philip said releasing his partner from the hug, smiling. – Now, tell me what’s going on here? Please?

Shotaro just sighed trying to cover tears of relief. Another deep breath and he spoke.

\- I… I was shot with 2 beams when we undid the Extreeme. That’s when I heard the question: “what’s your perfect world?” and suddenly my thoughts were building the city anew. All its flaws and tragedies disappeared one after another. And then I remember about Narumi Sokichi and Akiko and Teriu Ryu... and… somehow, they were all happy… but I knew I was responsible for Akiko’s father death, so... I couldn’t ‘implant’ myself there… 

\- I... disagree but also understand. Still, Shotaro why... why have you made my counterpart like that, why…. why are we not together… Did... did you like it better that way? But then the ring…? – Philip wasn’t afraid to voice his own concerns.

\- It’s… I… no it’s not how I wanted it at first. I wanted you to have a great family too… to fix it all, but then I realized that in this configuration I don’t have a place by your side… we would never meet and you would never fall for me… - it was a painful confession but also a very sincere one.

\- Shotaro... – Philip sighed and shook his head – The only impossible thing is the configuration itself. My family would never be like that. Even without Gaia Memories... – he put his hand on his chest - Even without the…accident. I… I reread my own memories in the Library and… we were all really messed up before. Father was cruel to Saeko. Because of that she became terrible towards Wakana, who eventually became selfish and didn’t care. Just like our mother. And well, me too. You know that. We all had our chances, made our decisions. And you can’t change that. Not really. The same goes for you. You made mistakes, which together with other things caused Narumi Sokichi to pass away. But it was also his choice. And it was Weather’s choice to wipe out Ryu family. Yet even with all of that, we found our place and happiness. So… Shotaro… Please come back with me… - he grabbed his ring hand – I… I really don’t want to be alone without you. I want us to be happy together. To make our own perfect moments. But it’s impossible in this illusion… - Philip was afraid now. He understood that Shotaro had a hard time to place himself into happy society, always carrying the guilt in the back of his head. What if he would think it is the right thing to do?

\- So... this is not the reality? Not the truth. And the truth is, you… want me even if you could have a prefect life? – Shotaro mind was still mixing up Dopant’s doings and facts.

\- I don’t need it to be perfect. I want to be happy. With you. For you to be a part of that happiness. You’ve told me in the past you’re happy with me... that you... adore such life… but now you feel that you shouldn’t be because... why exactly? – Philip didn’t understand it at all.

\- Maybe because I’ve made so many people miserable? - Shotaro asked himself aloud.

\- Who? Your only fault is, that you made it possible for Narumi Sokichi to die. But he didn’t have many bonds with people at that time. On the other hand, you have lots. And you’ve helped so many people! And you are loved!  
\-   
There was a longer pause. Shotaro eyes went glassy and he laughed.

\- Was I really that stupid?

\- No, not stupid, just not seeing the bigger picture. But… but, do you understand now? – Philip asked softly.

Shotaro didn’t respond and just hugged his partner. 

And suddenly he woke up. 

He was in the emergency bed at the agency and still hugging Philip. Akiko turned away, because it was somehow too intimae for her eyes.

\- Hey, Shotaro welcome back – Philip was just smiling.

\- Yes, I’m back at last - he kissed him fast and got up – and finally I feel like I’ve had enough sleep. 

They both sat up and stretched. Then, after a minute, Akiko shouted at them for their sloppy work, that they weren’t cautious enough with the Dopants. She even used a slipper.

\- Ouch! It wasn’t our fault! There’s just a big outbreak and there isn’t much time to rest! – Shotaro complained.

\- Or... You two just couldn’t ask the police to help.

\- Well maybe, but…. – Shotaro still tried to find an excuse.

\- No buts! Situation calmed down for now! So, get some rest. Regroup and be more careful next time!

\- Whatever you say chief – Philip just smiled.

\- Don’t get smart with me! Now rest! – she nodded with a serious face and left the agency whispering under her breath, that’s because of how they looked like when they woke up, made her not want to know what happened there.

They both started laughing because of Akiko’s behavior and from relief. Especially Philip who was afraid Shotaro might want to stay there for real. His silly husband needed more affection which he will gladly provide.

There was no more conversation about the Perfect World except…

\- So, it was perfect world of Shotaro but where were all those Noir aesthetics? - Philip asked just before going to bed. He resigned from doing research that day. There’ll be plenty of time for fighting and studying tomorrow.

\- Ahh haha, well... there was a small bar and every Friday it had a noir event. I even had special suit hidden in the wardrobe.

\- Well we might make such an event here when everything calms down.

\- Oh? Is that a promise? - Shotaro chuckled – I’ll see you in a suit?

\- Yes, yes… I will make this sacrifice for you. – he bent to kiss his husband good night – now it is time to sleep.

The night was peaceful without any unpleasant dreams. And the next day they’ve got both Dopants with assistance from the police. In the evening Shotaro could make some homemade food at last.

While eating Philip realized something.   
\- You know Shotaro, when I was doing research how to get you back... it was... hmm easy... just like years ago. Now that I think about it… it’s like nowadays something’s restricting or messing with the Library… but not yesterday.

\- Well, no one else can get there right? So maybe the Earth itself is blocking you for some reason?

\- No, I don’t think so… It’s one hell of a mystery. – he said and then pleasantly dug into the food.

Shotaro just nodded and didn’t comment hoping this won’t have any consequences in the future.  
Sadly, he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write continuation in the future. do you , dear readers want it?  
> It would be bit more dark and more balanced POV between Shotaro and Philip.


End file.
